Taeuda Gyeolbing
"Fire and ice... hot and cold... it's weird to be able to use both of these conflicting forces at once. But it is possible to have a balance." ~ Taeuda Taeuda Gyeolbing (Korean: 결빙 태우다) is a recurring character in Hueland Academy. She is one of the students of Class 3. Description Color Palette #d6b267 #9a2830 #3e353b #68888d #c2c9bd Taeuda has long black hair with two braids, with each tip being dyed to resemble the elements of fire and ice. Her Huebound clothing consists of a cyan hanbok bound by a red ribbon. Her eyes are narrow with one prominent eyelash on each eye. She often wears a charm on her neck, which was given to her by her parents and she considers it a lucky charm. Taeuda has the power to manipulate the temperature around her. She can alter temperatures to the point of burning or freezing matter at will, which is how her powers manifest. Life before joining the Academy Taeuda's mother was an Ice-element from a remote mountain village in South Korea, and her father was a Fire-element fugitive who deserted his region after being arrested and escaping prison. Taeuda was born in the mountain village and started using her powers when she was three years old. The village had a myth of a goddess whom they named "Solar Breeze" who would grant her own abilities to control temperature to a newborn baby every thousand years, which she chose to be a reincarnation. Since Taeuda fit the description, she was given special treatment by the locals and was trained to be a priestess after her schooling, and her Huebound clothing is therefore a religious outfit from her village. As a child, Taeuda secretly loathed the special treatment she got and wanted to live a normal life, especially since she was hated in school by kids who envied her popularity. She was tormented a gang of Rock-element bullies who enjoyed tossing stones at her, which gave her a distrust toward Rock-element users prior to meeting Patrick. Due to the conflicting and destructive nature of Taeuda's abilities, she has trained her whole life to master her powers. She has received several scars from when she was younger and was developing her powers at the time. While most of them have faded, she has a large burn scar on the back of her left thigh that still remains, but it is normally obscured by her clothing. Personality Taeuda is a realist who is typically honest and calm. She is studious and likes doing schoolwork and looks up to her teacher Icelyn, resulting in several students teasing her for being a "teacher's pet". Taeuda's body temperature affects her own mind: cold temperatures will make her serious and logical, while hot temperatures make her extroverted and emotional. Taeuda's ideal temperament is the middle range, though she prefers to be cold in order to maintain her sense of responsibility. In her regular temperament, she rarely gets angry and shrugs off provocations. Relationships Huo Jinhua and Matsuei Tsuyoryu Taeuda joined the Academy at the same time as Huo and Matsuei, and they have developed a deep bond together. They enjoy visiting each other's houses and arranging sleepovers. Taeuda is the voice of reason for the other two and tries to stop them from misbehaving, but sometimes she tends to engage in mischief alongside them and gets into trouble. Patrick Terraby When Taeuda first met Patrick, she reacted in distress and anger when he demonstrated his geokinetic powers, referring to him as a "mad rock-thrower" before storming off. She continued to distrust him for a week despite his attempts to apologize, prior to Icelyn calling her out for her actions. The night afterward, Taeuda visited Patrick in his bed and tearfully apologized to him, and he replied that he never held any hard feelings towards her. Since then, Taeuda and Patrick have been close friends, though their relationship thus far has only reached the point of being platonic. Trivia * Taeuda was originally created as a proposal for unused typings as of the seventh generation of Pokémon, being the combination of the Ice and Fire types. Her typing became canon with the release of Galarian Darmanitan's Zen Mode. ** Coincidentally, she resembles Shoto Todoroki from My Hero Academia, due to having powers to generate both fire and ice. Her hairstyle even has a fire motif on the left and an ice motif on the right, akin to Todoroki's design. This was a coincidence on the creator's part. * Taeuda's name comes from Korean 태우다 taeuda meaning "burn" and 결빙 gyeolbing meaning "frost". This fits with her motif of fire-ice duality.